Access control systems can be used to exert control over who can interact with a resource. For example, an access control system can be implemented to control access to resources such as buildings, rooms, and/or computers. Some access control systems can detect an access event, such as for example, an individual accessing a location. These systems can further detect whether the access event is an anomalous (e.g., abnormal, unusual, and/or unexpected) access event using data associated with the access event (e.g., time of the access event) and comparing the data to a statistical access model associated with a number of non-anomalous (e.g., normal, usual, and/or expected) access events associated with the location. The statistical access model can, for example, be built from historical data that includes access events associated with an individual.
Acquiring enough data to build the statistical access model, however, can be challenging. For instance, if a new employee is hired, a significant amount of time may surpass before enough data can be collected to build the statistical access model. During this time, the access control system may not be able to correctly detect the anomalous access event.